1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blades for carpet and tile floor stripping machines and more particularly to an angled carbide tipped blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of floor stripping machines. In one type the blades engaging the floor are angled downward and have a large force pushing down on the blade so that it engages the floor at an angle and strips the ceramic tiles, carpet, tile, adhesives and other material from the floor. The blade tips dull quickly and have to be changed frequently.
Another type of floor stripping machine has a blade resting on the floor like a plow with a pushing force applied behind the blade parallel to the floor. However it is difficult to keep the blade flat on the floor and the blade will ride up over the material to be stripped.
The angled stripper blade has a shoe portion for riding on the floor and having the weight of the machine on it for engaging the floor. A blade on the front portion of the shoe is held parallel to the floor for skiving the ceramic tiles, carpet, tile, adhesive or other material from the floor surface. The blade angle relative to the floor is optimized for stripping the floor. The carbide tip on the shoe is stronger and last longer than a metal blade and can be changed easily when the tip gets dull.
It is an object of the invention to quickly and easily strip a floor of ceramic tiles, carpet, tile, adhesives and other materials.
It is an object of the invention to provide a blade tip, which lasts longer without becoming dull.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stripper blade, which is easy to change.
It is an object of the invention to provide an angled blade with weight on the blade to keep the blade parallel to the floor.
It is an object of the invention to hold the blade at an optimal angle to strip the floor.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.